


Vintage

by Otakumikulovinggamer4life



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 08:05:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7610206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otakumikulovinggamer4life/pseuds/Otakumikulovinggamer4life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem about Celestia Ludenberg the Ultimate Gambler.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vintage

Celestia is a vintage girl.

 

She dresses in a gothic lolita fashion, all black trimmed with white and just a splash of ruby red.

Tea without milk in it is absolute refuge in her cynical, fiery eyes. Eyes that tell two different stories.

Which is the truth?

We'll never know.

 

Celestia Ludenberg's gambling skills are ornate and her lies so well constructed she can trick her own heart.

Little grins and prim curties are illusions to her plan.

Her plans to leave the School Life of Mutual Killing and...

Achieve her dream.

A dream so close yet so far. Has her life been wasted as she can never have it? Perhaps, maybe, she knew this.

 

A heavy heart when her plan was thwarted, her own words hanging heavy around her neck.

Taken down by irrefutable evidence, her partner's incompetence and something she can't change.

 

Taeko Yasuhiro.

 

Don't say that name! Does she look cheap or worthless to you?! Celestia Ludenberg is her name and don't you forget it!

Well, it doesn't matter anyway... With the press of a button, a vibrant life is set to be extinguished. 

To be turned to sorrowful ashes that once wore a smile.

Yes, Celestia Ludenberg, the Ultimate Gambler has been found guilty. And now?

She's just a vintage thing to you and me.


End file.
